A Change of Direction at Buffet Froid
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Embarrassment was not a common emotion experienced by one Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Yet standing there staring at a normal brain scan result, embarrassment was all he experienced. (AU - Not human, Canon divergence)
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of Direction at Buffet Froid**

**Pairing:** Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham

**Characters:** Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham, Dr. Donald Sutcliffe,

**Summary:** Embarrassment was not a common emotion experienced by one Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Yet standing there staring at a normal brain scan result, embarrassment was all he experienced.

**Timeline:** Starts in "Buffet Froid" of Season 1 of Hannibal NBC

**Universe:** Alternate Universe

_~ Story Starts Here ~ _

Hannibal sat confidently beside his current unofficial patient and potential friend, one of which that does not come along often enough. It was rare for Hannibal to find someone who was interesting and dare he say, worth his time. But that was what one Will Graham was, worth his time. And attention both for his mind and the new possibilities that mind was gifting him, with Hannibal's silent assistance of course.

Dr. Donald Sutcliffe on the other hand, was not a valued individual in the scheme of things. He was however, useful. For the moment. So it was for that reason Hannibal sat in his office that looked like it cost a lot of money, but where money did nothing but flood the room with cheap imitation of power and order. It was seriously lacking, much like it's owner. Dr. Sutcliffe himself, a vain man who was brilliant in his own right. However, Hannibal could not look past the fact that he was rather rude.

And that just won't do in the least.

"You're in very good hands. Dr. Lecter is the sanest man I know." Dr. Sutcliffe said, words sugared and played at being honest. Flattery at it's most desperate.

"I would agree." Not that Hannibal had to say this, least of all to Will. Will already trusted him impeccably well. So on that note, Hannibal added, "Dr. Sutcliffe and I were residents together at Hopkins." It was good to give Will a background that could be used and work with. It would help build his compliance in places Hannibal required Will to be compliant.

"Another life ago. When you didn't mind getting your hands dirty." Dr. Sutcliffe went along with Hannibal, adding on when it was not entirely required. However, Hannibal would not complain. The good doctor had one thing wrong though, Hannibal had no problem getting his hands dirty when required of him. In fact he was planning to do just that when the time came, the vain doctor would be improved with a much wider smile after all.

"I was always drawn to how the mind works. I found it much more dynamic than how the brain works." This was not a lie by any stretch, Hannibal truly did find the mind fascinating. It was what drew him to Will. That and the threat the younger man actually posed to his freedom. A challenge.

"The projected image is more interesting than the projector until the projector breaks down." Not exactly, Hannibal would disagree with that because a broken machine could be interesting in it's own rights. However this was not spoken or hinted upon as Hannibal watched his vain associate address Will, "Any family history of brain disease?" No, Hannibal already looked for that for the sake of making his research more detailed. One must never leave loose ends in any project that one takes up.

"Not that I'm aware of." Will's answer, his voice strained with the fever and with fear.

"I guess we'll find out. How about accidents, head traumas? Even if you've had a slip and fall?" Dr. Sutcliffe at this point has taken on a more professional standing, Hannibal was satisfied to let that carry on. He watched with the mask of mildly concerned friend. An easy mask to wear, he has had practice.

"I had one or two violent encounters. Basic blunt trauma." Will's answers were truthful and the boy no doubt was gripping onto the hope of something physical being wrong with him no doubt. It would make sense, because then Will would have some easy fix to his problems and worse for Hannibal it could ruin potential research and a potential becoming.

"Ever check for concussion?" Dr. Sutcliffe asked. Hannibal could guess the answer was no, Will did not like people talking much less touching him when he could avoid it. It made it easier for Hannibal in the long run. No one thinks to keep an eye out for the introvert who rubs people the wrong way after all.

"No."

"You will be today. When did the headaches start? In earnest?" Dr. Sutcliffe asked. Hannibal knows this answer too. But waited to jump in, he will do that after Will.

"Two to three months ago." Will offered as an answer, here was Hannibal's chance to push the conversation lightly. Planting seeds where he needed them to be planted. So he calmly explained, "About the time Will went back into the field, which is when I met him."

"The hallucinations?" Dr. Sutcliffe no doubt taking the proper note to the words spoken, remembering it and no doubt will repeat it come the future should it be needed by the good agent Jack Crawford.

"I don't know exactly when they started. I just slowly became aware that I might not be dreaming." Will answered, his words again were honest and Hannibal could not stop the curiosity that knocked on the forefront of his mind. Anything regarding Will and his magnificent mind was something that could easily drive him to being curious. It was like being young again.

Nearly intoxicating.

Hannibal accompanied both the doctor and Will as the paper hospital gown was handed out and what was going to happen was explained to Will. It was only when Hannibal was in the observation room next to the room Will currently waited for his scans in. Laying as still as the fragile minded man could, no doubt hallucinating or going to. There was no recording device here, no one to listen in.

"It's encephalitis." Hannibal stated while turning towards the diplomas on Sutcliffe's wall. Hannibal was so sure of this, he could smell it on Will. In him, surrounding him. It was a very luring scent for Hannibal, more so than he remembered fevers of any sort being. Sickness was not something he often found alluring.

"That's your pre-diagnosis?" Dr. Sutcliffe sounded skeptical at that, the man was not aware of what Hannibal has found out or could smell. Not yet anyway, back when they did go to Hopkins together Hannibal was careful to hide this fact from everyone.

"Yes."

"Based on?" Dr. Sutcliffe wanted answers and his question allowed a lot of room for a vague answer or a very complicated spelt out one. Hannibal went for the former first because it was always best to start vague, hold information at bay until it becomes even more useful.

"I could smell it." Hannibal's answer was frank and to the point. Honest because it was the truth.

"Your sense of smell has gone from calling out a nurse's perfume to diagnosing autoimmune disease." Dr. Sutcliffe sounded increasingly skeptical. He had called Hannibal a good guesser when the situation with that nurse came to be. It was fine, it only helped him keep that part of himself hidden all the easier.

Ignoring the scepticism for the moment, Hannibal carried on with his explanation and using further information to back his claim, "He started sleepwalking and I noticed a very specific scent."

"What does encephalitis smell like?" There was more curiosity than the scepticism that the good doctor has found in regard to the current topic. Hannibal could work with that, where there was curiosity there was opportunity and a way in should it be needed.

Hannibal gifted him with an explanation, albeit a simple one, "It has heat. A fevered sweetness."

"If you suspected, why didn't you say something?" Dr. Sutcliffe's curiosity was replaced by cautious concern. But there was something lacking, it made the potential of getting what he wanted from the doctor before him slightly easier.

"Had to be sure. Symptoms began slow and gradually worsened. Yesterday, I asked him to draw a clock. This is what he drew." Hannibal stated, words as normal were confident as he skipped to the right page in his notebook to show Dr. Sutcliffe the dali-esque drawing of a clock with the numbers improperly placed to the right side of the misshapen circle. Hannibal was patient as Dr. Sutcliffe regarded the drawing with a critical eye.

"Spatial neglect. Headaches, disorientation, hallucinations, altered consciousness. He's got all the tell-tales." Pointless for Dr. Sutcliffe to say, Hannibal was well aware of all of this. But once again, as it goes, Hannibal did not say a word to indicate any of his already awareness of the symptoms or more importantly why he has not done a thing or said a word about it sooner.

"It's so rare to be able to study the psychological effect of this type of malady on a person's mind." Hannibal was aware that his own words were now starting to borderline cold and calculating rather than concerned friend. And this was okay, Dr. Sutcliffe was already too far in to get out unscathed and Hannibal was able to find a way out of this situation should it be needed without a sign to show of any guilt there might be.

"More rare still to study the neurological effects." Dr. Sutcliffe pointed out. Hannibal was more than aware of this, in fact this was what made it exciting. The rareness of this opportunity. It was far too good to pass up lightly.

"A doctor has to weigh the ultimate benefit of scientific study." Hannibal calmly said, noting the look he was receiving from Dr. Sutcliffe so Hannibal thought it prudent to add, "Even in these times, we know so little about the brain. There are great discoveries to be made." Hannibal calmly said and was pleased when he took note of the consideration he was gifted by his old associate.

With both of them relevantly on the same page, Hannibal casually watched as Dr. Sutcliffe carried on with the procedure as though this was perfectly normal and nothing was amiss.

_~ Next Section ~ _

What Hannibal expected Dr. Sutcliffe to say gone somewhere along the line of, _"The entire right side of his brain is inflamed. It's Anti-NMDA receptor encephalitis. Symptoms are going to get a lot worse."_ And it would have made sense because this was what Hannibal has smelt and his sense of smell was far greater than everyone in the general area of Baltimore and perhaps even further beyond that.

But that was not what the vain man said.

"I don't know what to say, maybe you sniffed too much of those spices you cook with. But the scans are clear. He's normal, at least physically." Dr. Sutcliffe's words were clearly dipped in amusement and the end statement implied something else was wrong with Will mentally rather than physically like the younger man's scent alluded to. However, that was not what Hannibal was focusing on, could focus on. It was the amusement. The mocking even if it was only in jest. Not something meant to be taken seriously by anyone in this room.

Amusement was the last thing he felt, in fact if he was a lesser man his face would be red with outrage and worse than that embarrassment. It was well known to himself at the very least that embarrassment was one emotion that was not common for Hannibal to experience, yet here he was standing near a far too amused Dr. Sutcliffe staring at a normal brain scan. Embarrassment was the only emotion that seemed to be able to be registered. The rage has yet to kick in, directed towards Dr. Sutcliffe for the amusement and mockery Hannibal has found in his presence and at Hannibal's expense.

"Relax Dr. Lecter, this is good news. Your patient is okay, this means the ball's in your court and you're one of the best psychiatrists out there." Dr. Sutcliffe added no doubt noticing the lack of humour found in Hannibal. He was back tracking and as amusing as it was to see at times, today was not a day for Hannibal to find amusement in such situations.

But still, there was work to be done and things to be handled. He put on a mask and openly appeared to have shrugged whatever Dr. Sutcliffe might have seen off. He gifted the man with a smile and polite words. Behaving as though relieved at the notion that Will Graham was doing okay physically at least.

"Will and I will figure this out." Hannibal reassured Dr. Sutcliffe as they waited for Will to get dressed after informing him of the good news, or what was deemed to be good news on Dr. Sutcliffe's position. The man was completely flabbergasted at the lack of relief found in Will. To Will this confirmed that there was something wrong with him mentally.

And even that seemed a bit off for Hannibal, up until recently Will Graham was perfectly fine mentally speaking. Excluding the extraordinary imagination and empathy the man was gifted with. But that was never seen as something negative in Hannibal's opinion, it was what allowed Will to see people and what made it possible for Hannibal to consider the man to be a potential friend. Because this was someone who could see him for the first time in what felt like a very long time.

It took some time to reassure Will that everything was okay, that Hannibal will help him figure this out. They could work with this, now that they had somewhere to start properly. Will was not convinced and it showed, there was some rudeness in his responses. But some allowances could be made, Will was rude when afraid. And there was a clear constant string of fear in his fevered scent. It took up until they arrived back at Hannibal's house for the man to calm down. Reassured enough that he can get through this, the promise of food was also something that helped lure the man inside.

He was much too thin as it was, Hannibal would have made a sound of disapproval at that, but Will would have taken it worse then what it was intended. So with a reassuring smile Hannibal had the man clean up while Hannibal went through the normal motions of creating a meal out of raw ingredients.

In fact, now that Hannibal was taking Will's physical appearance and health into further focus now that his mind was cleared of any possible problems on the physical spectrum at least. He was much too thin, no doubt sharp curves and angles hidden under layered clothing. And this was even after Hannibal has been feeding him properly. At least a meal or two a day when it was possible. Even with missed days, Will should have at least more meat on his bones than this.

Curious and curiouser.

For the first time since this situation started, a genuine pulse of hope could be felt in him. But before he that could get out of hand. Hannibal catalogued Will Graham's symptoms.

Loss of weight.

A fever that had Hannibal assuming it was Encephalitis. There was the symptoms that went with that of course. Sleep walking, seizures and hallucinations naming a few.

Will did seem exhausted most of the time. Stress could be blamed, but it would not be the sole cause. Lack of sleep would be another factor of course.

With all that in mind, Hannibal decided to lay out a test for this theory. His direction and intentions temporarily shifting in his ongoing hobby found in Will Graham, but Hannibal had to be sure. So he found a recipe that would require meat to be more raw than it normally would. Not something he would consider cooking for someone's who's health was fragile as it was.

The special organ for tonight's meal was lung. Already cut up to hide it's identity should someone get a bit too nosey when visiting his house. Fresh and only harvested a day ago. The body has yet to be found and that was fine. Hannibal required the time to see for sure, he could not have Will being called off to play bloodhound for Uncle Jack. Hannibal made note to slice the meat into thin sheets before he moves any further.

By the time Will managed to work himself into bringing himself back out into the open Hannibal had the meal nearly finished. Hannibal greeted him with a smile and indicated that the man was to sit and relax, Hannibal had this under control and Will was both a friend and a guest.

"What have you made up today?" Will managed to ask, there wasn't as much fear in his scent now that he has calmed down some. The boy was trying to be polite and show interest in what Hannibal has put together. Such efforts were commendable.

"We are having Bo Tai Chanh, a Vietnamese dish. Normally thin sheets of beef lightly marinated in citrus and topped off with chiles, onions and peanuts. I had to improvise unfortunately and use veal instead of the normal beef I would have preferred to use for such a dish, you will have to forgive me for this." Hannibal calmly stated, making sure it was known that he had to improvise and that he could have possibly made a mistake. Bring himself down a level and more approachable for Will. It would do well for Will's comfort and willingness to eat and be at ease.

Hannibal needed him to be relaxed, it would make scenting and watching reactions and symptoms all that easier.

It took a bit to coax him into eating it when Will realized the meat was raw. But he did and Hannibal took a moment to enjoy the outcome of that small victory. The effects the raw meat would have be noticed quite soon if not immediately after consumption of the meat if this was what Hannibal figured it would be.

Five minutes in, Will was no longer using manners as he ate as fast as he could. Barely chewing and nearly ignoring everything on the plate, but the meat. Under normal circumstances Hannibal would be disgusted and outraged, insulted beyond words to see someone eating like a pig at his table. But seeing this and in the setting Hannibal has created Hannibal could only feel elated.

Here lies a chance of having a proper lifetime companion who was like him and not just in mind like Hannibal thought previously.

Will Graham was showing the signs Hannibal should have recognized having gone through them himself.

This wasn't a fever or insanity.

This was change. Change into something better, more evolved and supreme to the pigs and meat walking around outside those doors.

Will Graham was a newly becoming Wendigo.

**Authoress Note:** I don't know how long this story will be and hopefully I won't butcher the characters too badly. Also hopefully I didn't get the recipe I found online to use in this chapter too badly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

From the moment Hannibal has found out about Will Graham and his unique situation. Hannibal was forced to rethink everything and make the decision to stop pushing Will's buttons regarding the regular doses and the flashing light placed carefully throughout his office, he needed to flush the man's system of all prescription and unofficial prescriptions in order for Hannibal to really get a handle on the man's failing health. Next to put a stop to would be the aspirin, but that could and will come when Will was completely in Hannibal's explicit care.

Another thing he would have to figure out. Considering the requirements of Will's upcoming meals, it wouldn't be prudent to have Will within Hannibal's house. The amount of fresh meat that he would have to feed Will and bring in would eventually bring about unwanted attention, and Hannibal has survived this long without raising too much attention to himself in that manner. So other arrangements might have to be made.

Perhaps Will's house? It was secluded and the familiar territory and scents would be a comfort. Will's dogs would be fine, it won't be there flesh the young one would hunger for.

There was knocking at his door and Hannibal knows for a fact that he did not have any set plans for hosting anyone tonight, preferring to spend it alone to properly think things over and set plans in motion that he wasn't aware that he had to up to this point. So naturally, Hannibal was cautious as he moved towards the door. Scenting what he could, but unable to get a proper scent through his door.

Needlessly said, it was a surprise to find Will Graham there with none other than Abel Gideon at gun point.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Hannibal was genuinely curious and his concern as mild as it may have been was honest. However, he knows a gift horse when he see's one. Up to now he has been wondering what he could do and use in order to take Will from Jack's heavy handed care and into his own. This could be the perfect situation to use, the icing on the cake if you will.

Taking control of the situation, more so than what man Abel Gideon would think, they ended up at Hannibal's table in the dining room. Abel was rightfully sitting down and Will was seeking his help. Very close to a nervous breaking point. Hannibal won't stop it, but he won't allow it to get far too out of hand. Will put himself between Hannibal and Abel, but it was unnecessary. Hannibal was naturally stronger than both Will and Abel.

"I didn't know where else to go. I'm... I'm having a hard time thinking. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I don't know what's real." It was an admission of trust, to come to Hannibal in such a situation. Something that Hannibal knows will come in handy later on, it was a subconscious trait now and even if Will got angry with Hannibal later on. Hannibal was confident that the trust would still be present so Hannibal could keep hold of the situation.

Playing the part, Hannibal tried to start an exercise that reminded Will of what time it was, who he was and where he was. Unfortunately and perhaps fortunately, Will did not care about that. Didn't care who he was and was more concerned on whether or not Abel Gideon was real, only it was becoming obvious as the situation carried on and more words were said in frantic and desperation, it was not Abel Gideon that Will was seeing.

It was Garret Jacob Hobbs.

"Who do you see?" Will asked, desperate and searching for an answer to prove that he wasn't insane or falling into a black pit of insanity. Hannibal would have loved to reassure the boy, but right now what the situation required was tough love and a careful hand at reassuring his own goal of taking Will from a harmful situation in the long run until Hannibal has the young one's health carefully tended to.

"I don't see anyone." Hannibal stated, Abel was looking rather concerned and confused. He wasn't the only one, Will's confusion reached new heights, tears were starting to form and the scent of fear became heavier in the air. Hannibal fought not to scent it. Will made a decision to fight with Hannibal about the matter, insisting that Garret Jacob Hobbs was really there. Hannibal had to keep to his own story. It was not an easy thing to do, Will was rather agitated. Understandably of course.

"Please don't lie to me." Will's words came out as pleading and the desperation nearly choked the words. This was a man falling apart, but if patient he will become something far better. Hannibal silently promised and reassured him of this, but unable to voice that reassurance Hannibal carried through with his current decisions regarding Will with a calm, "Garret Jacob Hobbs is dead. You killed him. You watched him die." Hannibal neglected to say that Will shot him nine times, that was something you rarely if at all, survived from. They saved Garret's daughter together.

Hannibal's attention was quickly drawn from inward recollection to the fact that Will was now holding his head, desperate in his attempts to no doubt ground himself to reality. Hannibal wondered how that was working, no doubt horribly.

"What's happening to me..." Will was in so much need at the moment. Abel was wise to not move or say a word.

"You're having an episode. I want you to hand me your gun." Hannibal couldn't have it going off accidentally, it wouldn't serve Hannibal's purposes and it wouldn't help Will's situation when it came to his own mind. There was no compliance, instead Will shook his head before shudders, going still. It didn't take long for Hannibal to determine that Will was having a seizure, it was not enough to cause serious damage to Will. And in the end, there was nothing he couldn't fix with time and patience.

So instead he turned his attention to Abel Gideon, stating what it was only to have Abel point out unnecessarily, "That doesn't seem to bother you." And it did concern Hannibal, but there was other priorities to be dealt with and one didn't include cuddling a man who was too unaware and trapped for the moment to realize he was being comforted. Hannibal could repair that damage later if it was required.

For now, he focused on the man claiming to be the Chesapeake Ripper. This was a situation that could deal with more than one thing Hannibal needed to be dealt with, all thanks to Will coming here. The gun was removed from Will's hand and carefully cared set aside the moment Hannibal determined that it would not be required.

"Are you the man who claimed to be the Chesapeake Ripper?" His words carefully chosen and carefully decided on to reveal himself to Abel Gideon, no one would believe this man and if things worked out as planned then there would be one less fraud in the world. But sadly it will not be by Will's hand. For that he would need Jack Crawford, but later. For the amount of identity confusions thanks to one Doctor Frederick Chilton, Abel was still intelligent enough to pick up on Hannibal's words. It was something Hannibal was thankful for, he hated having to repeat himself and simplify his already easy statements. Possible intelligence or not, it did not stop the simple question of, "Why do you say claimed?"

"Because you're not. You know you're not and you don't know much more about who you are beyond that." His own words were facts and if this didn't inform Abel on who was actually who at the table Hannibal owned and now decided to sit at, seated across from Abel by choice. Continuing with a calm and perhaps slightly patronizing, "A terrible thing to have your identity taken from you." And it was, but Hannibal was not someone who was aware of how this felt first hand. He has seen it in his patients from time to time at this point.

"I'm taking it back one piece at a time. You should see the pieces I got out of my psychiatrist." Hannibal has hoped for nothing less, and so on that note he decided to direct the man into another direction that would only serve Hannibal's needs in the long run. He truly did like Alana Bloom's presence, the world was better for having the young woman in it. However, sacrifices had to be made.

All the same, as Hannibal pointed Abel in her direction, he hoped Jack would get there in time to prove to be something more than mild entertainment and dinner guest to speak with.

_~ Next Section ~_

By the time Will came back from whatever nightmare his mind trapped him in during this latest episode, Hannibal was there. Of course he pleaded with Hannibal to not lie to him, something Will hated when people did. It was a curse for Will because he could always find lies in people, everyone except for Hannibal. So far he hasn't spotted the big lies that Hannibal hides from everyone.

"What's happening to me..." Will's words sounded so small compared to what Hannibal was aware of Will being capable of normally. This was the time for him to play caretaker for Will. Before this point, it was a necessary evil. Hannibal watched as the man drifted inward while staring off into the distance, eyes no doubt searching but not seeing anything of great importance.

So Hannibal drew the man's attention back to him. Making sure Will could hear him before moving forward.

"Repeat after me." Hannibal's voice was designed to be genuine in his calm care for the unstable man, "My name is Will Graham." And Will repeated without a beat, beautiful in his willingness to trust and follow Hannibal's direction.

"Raise both of your arms." Hannibal instructed watching as Will carried through with that trust and do exactly what Hannibal told him to do. Seeing what he needed to see, Hannibal pushed them gently back to Will's sides. Every touch made was gentle so that he did not spook the man with heavy handedness. Next came the instruction to smile, something Will wasn't fond of doing but did all the same. It was a broken thing that would have people's hearts aching. But not Hannibal, this was only a temporary state and it will be improved in due time.

Strokes could be one of the long listed symptoms for a Wendigo in a state of change, especially when starved as badly as Will was. Strokes, seizures as well as other things. Strokes were the worst outcome, and Hannibal has already known from the start that this was not that. If it was, he would not have wasted his time with Abel Gideon. Being that it was a seizure, it was something that could be handled.

For Will's sake however, Hannibal informed him, "It wasn't a stroke. You may have had a seizure. Tell me the last thing you remember." Will would take his words as truth. He was too fragile to do so otherwise. Fragile and waiting to be made into something stronger as his body and existence is healed.

Unsurprisingly Will's answer was, "I was with Garret Jacob Hobbs." Hannibal had to inform Will of what this was, another thing that would help Hannibal in the long run. The more people he informs, the better the chances would be that Hannibal could get what he wanted in regards to Will's well being.

It took a good five minutes of back and forth to get Will to relent on some things, once that was finished Hannibal insisted on making tea and lacing Will's with a mild sedative to keep the man from going too far. It wouldn't serve him well to let Will chase after Abel Gideon. So any mention of Alana was forbidden from coming out of Hannibal's mouth. His next move was to text Jack Crawford.

Hannibal never liked texting anyone on his phone, it was always more prudent to speak or give proper written invitations. However, in this case it was a necessary course of action.

He would write his letter of recommendation as soon as Will was asleep and tucked back into his own bed at Wolf Trap.

_~ Next Section ~ _

If there was anything Hannibal could say about the good agent, was that Jack Crawford did not waste time. It was the main reason why Jack was now standing within Hannibal's kitchen, angry and pacing. There was an open envelope in his hands, Hannibal's letter of recommendation regarding the well beings of one Will Graham. Granted the time was not right for a psych evaluation, but it would not be ignored all the same and now was officially on record. No doubt Alana Bloom has heard at this point, she survived thanks to quick action made by Jack Crawford that nearly cost Abel Gideon his life. A development that Hannibal was most pleased with, he just had to keep her away from Will for the time being.

"I don't understand, when I brought Will to you. You said that he was suitable for active field service." Jack insisted, the original recommendation was in Jack's grasp as well. Surely the man could see that it was now outdated, understand that things of course change and situations along with that. Setting a cup of coffee in front of where Jack now stood, never let it be said that Hannibal was a horrible host. A nod of thanks was all he got for his efforts, Hannibal gave him a pass though considering the duress the man was under at the knowledge that he will be losing his prized agent.

"It is as the letter says Jack, due to the constant stress of field work and his mind. Will Graham was pushed towards a state where I fear for his safety. As his psychiatrist, unofficial or not, I made a tough call." Hannibal stated, making sure to empathize Will's safety. The last time Jack became too careless with one of his team's safety was with a young agent named Miriam Lass. Believed to be a victim of the Chesapeake Ripper and in a sense she was. Only it was not because she discovered who Hannibal is but what he was that got her killed. It was obvious that she passed through Jack's mind as well, just as Hannibal has hoped that she would. Useful even after death.

"I understand the stress, but there has to be another way. I need him to help me find out who the Chesapeake Ripper is, and there's other killers out there that he's currently trying to track down. Lives are at stake." Jack pushed and Hannibal found it more amusing than anything. Trying to play on Hannibal's conscious in return, there was just one problem. Hannibal did not care for the lives that were at stake or the other killers that Jack was using Will to catch. Really the man has became too dependant on Will Graham for his own good.

"What about Will Graham's life? Jack, you are far too reliant on him to catch your killers. But each killer from Garret Jacob Hobbs to the Ripper case has come at a great cost. Each one chipped away at Will's state of mind leaving him in a state that he is now in. Insomnia, sleep walking among other things. What will happen to you, to Will if the next time he loses touch with reality he hurts someone? Or hurts himself even? What I am doing is to benefit a good person. Do not fight this." Hannibal will not back down, not now when there was so much to be had. Jack would just have to understand and come to a realization that this was a fight that he could not hope to win.

"I spoke to Will." Hannibal really wished that Jack didn't just say that, but said nothing of it as Jack continued, "He didn't even know you're doing this. Probably feels betrayed and angry for it. I promised him that I would come and talk to you. Try to change your mind." A foolish promise to have made, but it would only work for Hannibal's benefit because this would be one more failure that would weigh heavy on Will's mind and from someone the young man obviously trusted. There was now the matter that Hannibal would have some work cut out for him, regaining Will's trust because of Jack.

A trespass that will be dealt with in due time.

"I am sorry Jack, but I cannot bring myself to do go back and change my mind regarding Will. I would not be able to live with myself knowing that I put a man back out in the field where he could get himself or others hurt in the long run." Hannibal said, making eye contact and making sure his outward expression matched the tone of voice that was used when speaking. And it was working, despite the anger Jack was showing he was relenting. Though any ground that was given was done so begrudgingly.

A heavy sigh through the nose and Jack finished the coffee, giving a hallow compliment regarding it before passing the cup back. Heavy in thought and the weight of this situation seemed to have the man's shoulders slightly lower than normal. It was also viewed as submission in another part of Hannibal's mind.

Hannibal redirected the conversation and turned it towards Jack and his home life and situation regarding his wife. That was part of the stress behind Jack's drive. The man was not only trying to catch killers because that was something he could control and make happen, the same could not be said about his attempts to save his wife. Make her fight for her life and save her. It was fascinating that he was putting so much onto his job in a desperate manner to have something he could control the outcome of.

If only the man knows the real reason for his wife being as sick as she was. Something Hannibal has found out and dealt with. She was no threat to Hannibal or what he was. After all, it was one thing that all Wendigo's shared in common, the need to keep what they are unspoken and silent. The sheep does not need to know when wolves live amongst them. Every symptom she has could be explained by one simple thing.

She was a Wendigo in the process of dying because of her choice to not eat and at this point in her lifespan, there could only be one outcome. Death. It was beautiful to watch and made more tangible because of the reason she has chosen death. And that was love, she loved her human husband so very much.

The topic did not stay there, not that Hannibal expected it to. Jack was always uncomfortable when it came to speaking of the state of his wife and his own life. Which was perhaps part of the reason Hannibal keeps bringing it up in the guise of a concerned friend.

"What am I going to say to Will?" Jack sounded defeated and angry at that defeat, but the man no doubt seeing the reason behind Hannibal's choice now. And so long as it remained like this, Hannibal could live with it easily enough.

"You leave Will to me. I can handle it." And this was how it was supposed to be from here on out. Hannibal reassured Jack that he would make sure that Will would not feel too much resentment regarding Jack's inability to change Hannibal's mind regarding the young agent's recommendation and well being. Little that Jack knew of the true intentions behind all of this.

Hannibal saw Jack to the door, apologizing and reassuring the man that Hannibal had this under control. That everything will be okay and hopefully one day Will would be able to re-enter the field with a sound mind again. Jack was hopeful, but not convinced. Sometimes it was difficult to appease the man, a fact that Will always seemed to try to do. Something Hannibal will have to put a stop to as well. Jack was meat in the end, although meat who Hannibal did not mind at times.

It wasn't until he was sure Jack has driven off before turning his attention back to his own kitchen. Pulling out carry containers and filling them with raw meat. A set of lungs, a liver and kidney. It wasn't much and cleaned out Hannibal's fridge well enough. Setting them in a larger carry container Hannibal used ice to keep them protected as Hannibal packed a few other things. Clothing, wine as well as personal hygiene products. Both for himself and for Will, it was all natural and quit expensive but worth it.

Hannibal had every intention of staying for a short time. With everything set Hannibal set off towards Wolf Trap Virginia. Where he hoped Will was, if not then Hannibal would wait for his unavoidable return to his house. With a thought Hannibal stopped at a butcher shop for sausages for the dogs. Treat the dogs right and with care, Will would be more welcoming to at least let you linger around in his house.

**Authoress Note: **So we made it past another chapter, hopefully the characters are believable. And from here on there won't be many references to the rest of Season 1 or 2 because Hannibal has taken another route in what he decides to do regarding our dear Will. That and neither are human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was in the late evening by the time Hannibal arrived at Wolf Trap, along the way he had to replenish the ice he used to keep his containers cold and protected. But that was a small price to pay. Hannibal was well aware that Will had a sufficient fridge at his home, and a decently stalked kitchen should Hannibal require anything other than the ingredients he brought along. In the trunk of his car sat the rest of his supplies, medication should it be required as well as restraints if Will becomes too unruly for Hannibal to maintain. The boy was after all starved and unaware of what he was. If he knew, surely he would have done something to tend to his own failing situation beyond medical check ups and insisting upon them.

It was a matter that Hannibal would have to be sure of. But later.

For matters of Hannibal's personal life, he made sure all of his appointments were cancelled for the week pending further notice should more time be required. But by then, Hannibal hoped to have the matter under control. So for the upcoming week, Will would have his full and undivided attention. He has also sent word to Abigail to make sure she did not try to escape and visit Hannibal at his home or his office because he would not be there to greet her. The young girl was only human, not an ounce of something more to her. But she held a purpose, she was to be a gift to share with the previously thought to be human Will Graham. A human Hannibal was near content to call his equal. However, now that truths were known about Will and his previously thought to be Encephalitis, Abigail Hobbs is not as required as she was beforehand. Because now Hannibal could create something between himself and Will that was much stronger than a bond created through a life saved. Will and himself, they were kin after all.

It would only be a matter of making Will see this, and Hannibal was sure that he will.

Parking his Bentley, Hannibal took note that every light was on in the house and no one inside apparently. In the fields surrounding the house there was the sound of dogs barking and moving about. It only served as information that helped Hannibal come to the conclusion that Will was outside and no doubt talking a walk. Making the house seem like a boat to make himself feel perfectly isolated and safe. Something Hannibal would help repair in Will, when the time comes he will learn to find that same safety and comfort in Hannibal. It was only a matter of time.

Turning his vehicle off Hannibal exited the car and listened. Beyond the sounds he was already aware of, there was nothing to be heard. There was no sign that Will was aware of his presence. No sign of the dogs coming to greet him, something they are known to do when company shows up. Carefully closing the door he walked around, looking and scanning the dark fields for any sign of the man or the dogs.

Nothing.

Hannibal could call out to Will, make his presence known. Walk loudly, carelessly even so that again Will could become aware of his presence. Or he could hunt the man down in silence, decide which course of action to take once Will was found. Make himself known to Will then or put use to the sedative that Hannibal slipped into his pocket before exiting his car? Tipping his head up slightly and inhaling through his nose, Hannibal waited for a clear picture to be made known to him. Location was the preferred information to gain. It took years of practice to learn how to use his own nose as efficiently as he can now.

It has taken Hannibal years to become the hunter and predator he has became, much longer given the civilized cover the world now blankets itself with. So with skills honed throughout the year, Hannibal took careful steps that he made sure didn't disturb too much of his surroundings. The last thing he wanted was to step on a twig that the dogs might have tracked into the field. It took him a total of fifteen minutes to even locate Will who was a surprising distance away from his own house. Nearly touching the treeline that kept his house carefully tucked away and safe from prying eyes. With a slight frown as the only thing to show his disapproval with, Hannibal observed Will. Not making a move to hide himself away or catch Will's attention. If Will looked slightly to the left, he would see Hannibal, the light from the house would be enough to give Hannibal away in shape and suit.

The dogs that were closes sniffed at Hannibal's heel and made no move beyond that, they were aware of Hannibal's presence and who he was. He was here enough for them to not see him as a complete threat. Whether they thought of him as human or not was something Hannibal would have to look into later.

Five more steps forward, no sign of awareness gained from Will. It made Hannibal bold enough to wave his hand in front of Will's face, snap his fingers near the man's ear. It was determined that the man was either asleep or trapped in another episode. Testing the air with deep inhales through his nose, it was determined quickly that Will wasn't in threat of another seizure or had one recently. Taking his pulse Hannibal decided on his next course of action. Pulling the syringe from his jacket he carefully took hold of Will's arm and grateful that the man came out here without a jacket, though Hannibal might have words with him about that later. For now Hannibal injected a dose of mild sedative that should keep him out for the rest of the night and relaxed. A state he needed Will in before Hannibal got to work in regards of Will's state of health.

With careful handling, Hannibal carried Will back to the house and satisfied with the lax state of the boy. It made getting him into the house and set on the bed considerably easier than it would have if there was any sort of tension that could have came if Will remained awake or aware. Gathering the dogs was easier than Hannibal would have thought. The promise of food and having there master in the house was enough. Counting seven Hannibal closed the door behind himself as he moved back to his car and gathered the rest of his supplies.

With everything in a selected spot, Hannibal locked Will's front door and found himself a spot to sleep for a few hours. Sleep was still required even in Wendigo's. Though Hannibal personally could get away with little if it was an absolute must and this week might be testing his limits.

The phone was unplugged and removed and Will's cell had it's battery removed and hidden away in the glove department of his Bentley along with Will's car keys. Will would truly be isolated. The only phone that works is Hannibal's and it was one that he would keep on hand along with keys to the Bentley. There was also the matter of making the man see reason when he wakes up.

With one last look at Will, Hannibal was glad he was a light sleeper and would wake the moment Will stirs enough to make noise. With the sedative in his system, he would be clumsy enough to make the required noise to alert Hannibal of his awakening.

~ Next Section ~

Hannibal woke the next day to a surprise. One that he did not count on and it came with the click of a gun. He has miscalculated and that was something that did not happen often and it left a foul taste in Hannibal's mouth as he opened his eyes calmly to stare up the barrel of the FBI issued Glock Model 22. From where he sat, Hannibal could see the sheer uneasiness in Will. He was having trouble keeping up the energy to stand straight and point the gun properly. His limbs no doubt still heavy. There was also the sign of distress in his eyes.

How did Hannibal not hear Will getting up and getting his gun from where it was stored? A mistake that will not happen again, no matter which way his current situation goes. Mistakes like this could very well cost him his life or his freedom, which in the long run could be the same thing.

Hannibal moved lightly, preparing to greet Will. An action that only caused Will to move his finger over the trigger, ready to squeeze. A bitter sound came from Will at this point, it couldn't be classified as anything beyond that. Hannibal knows what this means, Will saw what was in the fridge and probably put two and two together regarding Hannibal. However, the younger man is missing some important facts. Ones Hannibal will have to inform him of, just not quite in the manner that was originally planned.

Hannibal watched as Will pulled out handcuff's from where he tucked them into his pants and dropped tossed them into Hannibal's lap. It was a silent order of put them on, one Hannibal obeyed because right now he had to take control of the situation and that would not come about with refusal.

"To the chair leg?" Hannibal asked politely after getting one secure around his left wrist. A sharp nod was his only answer. Beyond that one sound, Will has yet to say anything. Hannibal made sure his movements were slow as he secured the other cuff to the chair's leg. It was an uncomfortable way to sit, but it seemed to relax the nervous man enough that his finger was now off the trigger once more. Will was trained and knows how to handle a gun, so Hannibal trusted him to not accidentally fire the gun. It was now that Will moved enough to sit on the corner of his bed, gun still trained on him though so Hannibal made no move otherwise. To Hannibal's left was the fireplace. But that was next to irrelevant.

"W-Why is there lungs and other organs in my fridge?" Will finally forced out. Words carefully said and each practically dripping the bitterness the man was now feeling. To find out that someone he trusted and thought of as a friend was not who he claimed to be. And yet, Will truly had no idea just how deep the secrets go with Hannibal. Secrets he would share one day, especially the ones beyond what Hannibal is. And Hannibal in turn will learn and possess every secret of Will's. A bitter laugh crept up out of Will, he really was not taking this well. Not that Hannibal expected him to, and it was about to get worse.

"My phone is missing, car keys and I can't use the land line to phone out. I could hot-wire my car though, but couldn't open any of my window's or door without making too much noise. You trapped me here, why did you do that?" Will continued, hurt and betrayal clearly heard in his voice and Hannibal wondered that the issue of Hannibal's recommendation would now take a permanent backseat given the situation that good Will now found himself in. Hannibal wondered where the dogs were for a moment. Something that was answered with the sound of scurrying above them. Will put his dogs upstairs. Out of the way, in Will's mind perceived as safe. Protecting his family from the former friend and now seen as a threat and was now handcuffed to the lone chair.

So now, Hannibal is left with a choice of how to handle this situation. A choice was all to clear to him.

"Did you eat anything, Will? When you discovered what I placed in your fridge." Hannibal asked, opening the door for this conversation by addressing what Will first said this morning regarding the organs in his fridge. Hannibal had to smile as he watched the emotions shift in Will.

Disgust. Confusion. Anger. It was clear that he also felt a bit sick.

It was not the greatest to work with, but Hannibal was resourceful and there was emotions that he could work with. Hannibal also trusted that Will still trusted him to some point at least subconsciously. After all, Hannibal practically trained Will to trust him.

"Why would I eat that? It belongs to people, people I was trying to get justice for. Victims of yours. Why would I eat anything human?" Will sounded as distressed as he looked about what they were talking about. And the matter of who Will thinks Hannibal is hasn't even been brought up. If anything it was the unspoken thing hanging over both of their heads.

"Because you have nearly every time you dined at my table for one thing. But that is not what is most im-" Hannibal was using this conversation to open the next door to this conversation and make sure it goes in that direction. Only he never got to touch on each topic that was deemed important due to a rather impromptu and rude interruption. It was a good thing that this was Will and not anyone else.

"How! How is that not important?" Will's demand was noted, but it would not be addressed right away. Rude behaviour had to be corrected first.

"Interrupting someone is quite rude Will, regardless of who you are I will not abide by such behaviour." Hannibal chastised, Will seemed to seethe more at being chastised than he would no doubt want to admit. Not that it mattered to Hannibal at the moment, instead he continued as though he never chastised Will and was never interrupted in the first place, "What is important is this, when you saw the meat in your fridge. Knowing what it was. Did you feel hunger?"

"What?" Will sounded confused at this, like he couldn't understand what Hannibal was asking him this or why it was being asked.

"Where you hungry Will?" Hannibal repeated, patience was required and if that had him repeating a question than very well. It was something that had to be done.

"No!" Yes. It was clear that the answer was yes, but Will was not at a point to admit that. But he will, in due time he will admit that he was hungry. That he is hungry. Hannibal could help him manage this new found hunger that will last with him for the rest of his years. The same hunger that drives Hannibal to hunt.

"Are you sure Will, because I don't think you're entirely sure about that." Hannibal made sure his voice did not come out as mocking as the words could be perceived as. It wouldn't suite him well at the moment. Instead he just tried to make eye contact with the man who refused him that courtesy. But it was to be expected, Will never liked eye contact with anyone and it's usually a victory when the man makes it up to your cheek bones or nose. Making it appear that he's making eye contact to those who are too ignorant to know the difference.

"I'm not!" He was. Hannibal was sure of it, the uncertainty was there and Will was unable to hide it. Hannibal let him have a moment, let him think it over in his mind while shifting slightly to gain some comfort that he could with having his left arm pointed towards the floor thanks to the handcuff's that held him in place for the moment. The slight hunched over position he was sitting in was not one he preferred or considered even remotely comfortable, to be honest he could not understand why some would not sit properly instead of the improper posture that people often found themselves in.

"I'm not." This time Will said it to himself rather then Hannibal who sat there watching as the man's eyes fluttered back and forth quickly while pieces were shifted about in that beautiful mind of his. Hannibal wisely kept silent as Will was trying hard to convince himself at the moment.

"When was the last time you ate something and felt satisfied Will? The last time you felt remotely healthy and like yourself even for one moment. One second." Hannibal made sure his voice was quiet but still audible for Will, a quiet approach would not startle the man too badly with a topic that he obviously was not prepared to be facing or thought to be facing at all in his life. And to be honest, this was a better outcome for Will than what Hannibal originally had planned for him. A note in the back of his mind was made to hide the evidence he planted in Will's house to pin the copy cat murders on the frail and changing man.

Will opened his mouth to answer, no doubt one filled with snark and attitude or an outright lie.

"Think carefully Will and do not lie to me, I can tell when someone lies to me. Much like you can and much like you I do not appreciate being lied to." Hannibal cut off anything Will would have said, and yes Hannibal was aware that this could be viewed as rude, but it was a necessary action to take. He had to remove any and all excuses out of Will whenever it was possible in order to address the matter Hannibal was here to address. He had to remove the fight from Will to force Will to only see reason and if that was Hannibal's idea of reason than so be it.

Either way, Will would be better for it in the long run.

"You're not making any sense? What are you trying to even say, what are you implying?" Will stood up at this, paced and Hannibal watched him and the emotions go through his face again. It was Will's lack of attention that allowed Hannibal to quietly reach down and pick at the cuff that was locked around the chair leg. It was something that was easier than Hannibal expected and given the fact that the man's distress made for a few mistakes, it was easier than it would have been otherwise.

"You're implying that I'm a cannibal?!" Will blurted out, words coming quicker than normal and practically choked with disgust and distress. Hannibal found it mildly offensive, to imply that they were mere cannibals when they are so much more. But, he forgave Will for this because the other did not know what he was and what he was capable of.

Hannibal waited until Will's back was to Hannibal before he moved, and because of what Hannibal is, he was quick enough to move and quiet enough that Will was not aware of what was happening until Hannibal had him restrained with one hand and his other taking hold of the gun placing one of his fingers behind the trigger so it couldn't be squeezed and go off accidentally during their struggle. The sound of a struggle had the dogs upstairs distressed and scratching at whatever door they were trapped behind. Will was adapt to struggling, skills earned and gained from his training from his job as an officer in New Orleans and the tests he had to go through before officially working in the field for Jack proved to make it difficult for Hannibal to keep a good hold on him.

So Hannibal went with instincts and as barbaric as it may seem, it was needed.

Hannibal sunk his teeth into the juncture between Will's shoulder and neck. It was enough to get the taste of Will's blood and shock the man with both pain and surprise enough to drop the gun and freeing Hannibal's second hand enough so that he could wrap it around Will to restrain him even more. Not that he needed to restrain him, the bite itself had Will holding still. Despite any instincts Will may have had that would have him struggling or fighting against Hannibal, the man held still. Not moving an inch and barely breathing. There was nothing in Hannibal's saliva to aid this, just the shock and location. A bite to the juncture between shoulder and neck was a good way of gaining some form of compliance from another Wendigo, but it would have to be hard enough to cut into flesh and it won't last long.

Sure enough Will struggled again, Hannibal stopped biting and simply kept as tight of a hold as he could with his arms.

"No, Will. I am not implying that you are a cannibal. That we are cannibals." Hannibal finally said as he backed up as best that he could so that he could easily sit down and use his legs to assist in restraining Will.

"Then what? What are you implying then!?" Will forced out, anger was the only thing Hannibal could hear at the moment. Any other emotion that Will was feeling at the moment took an immediate backseat while he kicked up a fuss only to find that it was futile given the grip Hannibal had. Though Hannibal had to admit to himself, it wasn't easy despite his superior strength to a changing and practically starved Will.

A humourless laugh broke free from Will as Hannibal managed to get them both down so that Hannibal was sitting, using this new position to gain a greater hold on Will.

"Then what, what are you implying? That I'm not human, or what? What are you saying?" Will was near hysteria at this point. It was a hard thing to push Will Graham's level of fear up to this point, rudeness was just one symptom of that fear. Hannibal wondered how many times in the man's life did he face moments of hysteria and how long it took for him to come down from that and return to a more normal state for the man.

Hannibal waited until he fell to silence and settled enough for Hannibal to speak without struggling with the man to keep him still enough to simply listen.

Once Hannibal was satisfied with Will settling down long enough to listen, he gave Will an answer and probably not the answer the man was seeking, "I am not implying anything, merely trying to inform you that yes you are not human. We are not human. What we are, what you're changing into is something as old as the human race. A Wendigo."

Of course Hannibal wished this conversation and reveal had come in better circumstances and more controlled environments. But if there was anything Hannibal could say about himself was that he could adapt to the situation. He will take control of the situation from here on out and Will would learn to listen and adapt to what he learns.

**Authoress Note:** I really hope this chapter is good, this version is about the fourth version I wrote up. And I'm curious if you guys would just want the notes I'm coming up with regarding the Wendigo in this little 'verse?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Will Graham sat on the corner of his bed, clearly in distress and clear confusion was evident on the man's face. Will always did have an expressive face and eyes, if you knew how to read him properly. Something Hannibal prided himself with, but then he was always good with reading people. Figuring out what they want, how they want it and when. It gave a good starting point for Hannibal to use for his own benefits whether in a simple conversation or one of his schemes that has yet to be discovered by the proper authorities.

Hannibal was standing, positioning himself at the front door. It left him open to block Will's path and in turn cut him off if he decided to go anywhere else. If Hannibal moved quick enough, and it was something he was sure that could happen.

"A what?" Will's words were quiet and anxious, a clear sign of disbelief was also clearly seen within that small little statement. Not something that was completely improved on, but Will is just a young and confused Wendigo who's in a process of change that he clearly does not understand. No one explaining it to him or even telling him what he is, a notion that was not something to happen often and was in fact quite rare.

"A Wendigo." Hannibal repeated, it was not a habit he had. Repeating one's self often. But this was a situation where it is required and wholeheartedly needed. It was clear Will was having trouble with accepting a hard swallowed truth. But one must not blame someone who had honest ignorance to his own dilemma. It would be both unsavoury and rude, a show of poor upbringing to put it mildly. And despite what Hannibal is, he was not brought up with such ill manners.

A hard shake of the head was Hannibal's response before Will got up and paced back and forth. His face showing an increasing amount of emotion. Anger. Disbelief. Confusion. Denial. There was also the usual fear and anxiety that was laced near permanently within Will and his scent.

"You're insane. That's the only thing I could come up with. You're insane and you're a murderer. Those, those are human organs in my fridge. Cut up and packaged for eating." Will's voice was shaky but there was a firmness to it that Hannibal could respect, even when broken down Will was a strong individual who could hold his own if given the means to do just that. It was also what made it okay for Hannibal to accept the fact that this man slipped by him not once but twice to hide his dogs and get his gun. All without waking him, not an easy feat to do.

It just proved to him that this was the perfect companion to keep and have for the future.

But pushing the hope down and instead focusing only on the situation and the disappointment at the fact that Will was not easily accepting what could only be the truth. A soft sigh from his nose, audible enough for Will to hear and empathy to allow the man to understand the emotion put into that simple action. It was something Will hated, being faced with disappointment from someone he no doubt considered a friend.

Something Hannibal hoped would play in his favour. If not, than the hunger Will would be feeling in increasing amounts as his body changes and tries to provoke Will into taking care of himself. Another defence from the body to try to provoke Will into surviving, the final small defence when illnesses and unsatisfying meals don't work.

A shake of the head to say no when words failed was the only response gained before Will stormed into the kitchen. A response to the situation, a form of flight you could say. Will wasn't fighting at the moment, and that was a good sign. In the back of his mind Will knows that his hungers and not being able to feel completely full was two signs his magnificent mind would point out as truth to go with Hannibal's statement.

But that meant nothing, Will was someone who was good at denial and resisting even at the cost of his own well being.

Still, there was only so much resisting that could be done until you are faced with only the truth. Listening carefully he listened for a door or a window being opened, when he gained nothing more than the fridge opening and closing Hannibal made the decision to enter the kitchen as well. The table set was simple but efficient. It suited Will though, Will always did favour the simple things. Including the meals he ate, Hannibal always made sure the meals were simple as to not overwhelm Will's sense of taste.

Taking in the sight of Will trying to take off the hinges for the door that was the direct entrance to the kitchen from outside, easy and useful for a farmhouse Hannibal figured. All the same though, something had to be done regarding Will's stubbornness. Hannibal made his way to the door, cautious as to not get himself caught on the other end of the butter knife that was being used as a tool. It was not as sharp as other knives but with enough force it was enough to cause damage. And Will in this state, could cause damage.

Cataloguing the scene for a few minutes before latching onto Will's upper arm and pulling him away from the door. Only one of the door's hinge pin was removed thankfully. The boy must have been really stubborn to manage to avoid the need for a hammer to assist. Still, with only a butter knife Will didn't do too badly in removing the pin. In the end however, it does not change the fact that Will Graham was still fighting him. Still fighting what he was and insulting Hannibal's every well meaning by trying to flee.

And worse, Hannibal felt insulted. But this was not the time for irrational behaviour on his part, this rebelliousness is nothing more than the act of a child ill tempered and confused. Will struggled with Hannibal as he was pulled towards the table and physically pushed into one of it's chairs. The scrap of a chair on the floor was the last sound to be heard before silence fell between the two.

As rude as this action could be viewed, it was another necessary evil. Lingering at Will's side and hovering over him was another. Purposely placing himself there and making sure Will understood that for the moment, he had no ground to stand on. This may be Will's home, but it was Hannibal who was the one in control of everything going on within these walls. Hannibal trusted Will's empathy to see that clearly no matter how much the younger man may dislike it.

"Put the butter knife on the table, unless of course you intend to stab me with it. And if that was the case you would have done so by now." Hannibal calmly stated, eyes narrowing in on the butter knife clutched in a firm grip. His own words left no room for fighting because they both were well aware that if Will wanted to cause harm to Hannibal it would have been done the moment Hannibal took hold of Will's upper arm to pull him away from his attempt to escape.

Will's compliance did not happen right away, no doubt debating his options and eyeing Hannibal's stomach for the target should Will decide to go with the notion that attacking Hannibal was in any way a good idea.

Five minutes passed and just as Hannibal considered physically forcing Will to comply the butter knife was stiffly placed on the table. Will did not look at him and made sure to physically look away from Hannibal. And this was okay, some allowances were to be made for now.

"Thank you." Though this might have been considered adding insult to injury at this point. A snort only confirmed it. It was rather uncouth behaviour and that was something Hannibal was not entirely fond of in Will, but still everyone has there own set of flaws. Hannibal knows without a doubt, he has his own fair share of flaws. His own curiosity being one of them.

Sitting down next to Will, crowding him and forcing Will to focus on Hannibal even when the younger man wasn't looking at him.

"I am not insane, Will. This is the truth. I am a Wendigo and so are you. I understand that this is hard for you to accept and perhaps understand. That is why I am here -" Hannibal explained, this was the third time he had to tell Will what they are. But perhaps at this point it might just start sinking in as the truth and Will would accept it though he may be slightly resigned to it at first.

"To help me." Will interrupted, Hannibal frowned at the intentional rudeness. And at this point it his disapproval must have been loud for Will despite not a single word being spoken given how the man shrunk away momentarily. Knowing that Will was aware of his own rudeness and Hannibal's disapproval of it was the only thing that kept Hannibal from verbally reprimanding Will. Instead he merely confirmed that he was there to help Will through this.

From there Hannibal carried on explaining to Will why he was so sick and what was the cause of it.

"I'm not – I'm not going to eat human flesh." Will said slowly almost as though he was choking on the words as they came out. Hannibal could imagine that this was hard for the younger man to accept but at least he was starting to accept what he was to some point. Now all Hannibal had to do was get him to be okay with it and willing to eat. At least the eating part would be the simple part, hunger would take care of that and Will has already had the taste of human flesh lingering on his tongue.

"You already have, nearly every meal I cooked for you has a variety of lung, kidney or liver." Hannibal explained calmly, and aware that his own words might be perceived as cold. But sometimes the truth was a chilling companion. It was necessary thing because Will at times responded better with the cold truth than warm lies. After all this was a man who pleaded with Hannibal to not lie to him. So he wasn't.

From what Hannibal could see, it seemed like Will was going to be sick. It was swallowed down with determination as Will fought hard to make eye contact with Hannibal, declaring that he won't eat human flesh every again. But Will would have to understand was that it was the meals that Hannibal made for him that kept Will from succumbing to his own starvation to a point of death.

"You will." These two words was the only retort Hannibal gives to Will.

"I won't." Will fought. Hannibal stood up at this and left the kitchen, trusting that Will would not attempt another escape the same way again and so soon. So instead Hannibal set out to taking care of the dogs that seemed to have sensed the distress in there master and could not settle upstairs. Hannibal was not fond of dogs, but he would not allow that to rule him simply because these mangy strays were not simply dogs. These were the companions that kept Will company in his chosen isolation.

Hannibal knew that for the moment Hannibal had to wait on Will's hunger to get the best of him with the fact that the man now was fully aware of what he was and that there was something edible stored in the fridge. Starvation would be noticed now and would not be silenced. And this time, Hannibal will not be caught unaware.

~ Day 1 ~

The air was thick with anxiety and distress along with the underlining of hunger that thrummed and throbbed like a steady pulse. One that matched the steady beat of Hannibal's own heart. The hunger was something they both felt, it was a trait that was found in all Wendigo's no matter how old or how young they were. A hunger that could not be satiated. But it could be controlled, a finely crafted skill Hannibal has honed after so many years.

Will ate food but never meat. Under Hannibal's supervision the man would wander outside and play with his dogs. Find himself in the barn fiddling with things there, but nothing truly productive in Hannibal's opinion. It was all a ploy to stay away from Hannibal. Not that Hannibal allowed it to carry on for long, always reigning Will back into the house with his dogs where he would try to get the man to eat.

Five times today Hannibal has tried to get Will to eat at least a bite of meat. But stubbornness was still ruling Will's decisions and each time the man refused. At first he tried to refuse Hannibal politely but by the time they came to the fifth time it was a rather rude refusal. Hannibal was not entirely appreciative of that, but rather than reacting as he would anyone else Hannibal simply treated it as an adult would respond to a child's tantrum.

~ Day 2 ~

The second day was filled with more anger and distress. Hannibal dealt with this with as much patience as he could, but there was a limit even for Hannibal and by mid afternoon he clashed with Will. It was only Hannibal's superior strength to the starving Wendigo before him that kept the fight from turning too physical. But let it never be said that Will Graham was someone who was a push over or wholeheartedly submissive. Where he may not win physically, he would strike out both mentally or verbally.

The silence was almost deafening for Hannibal who happened to enjoy the thought provoking conversations he had with Will. Hunger was the only thing that drove Will from secluding himself in his own mind and forcing him to fidget and move because of his inability to settle. When he did, Will would sleep walk and Hannibal would have to fetch him without fail. The scent of the fever was still strong underneath Will's skin and driving Hannibal to distraction.

He considered force feeding as a plausible action to take, it was something that was done for humans who starved themselves.

~ Day 3 ~

By the time the third day came, it was clear to Hannibal that the hunger Will was feeling was so great and so loud that Will could no longer ignore it. The hunger had Will's stomach ache with a need he now knows his body wants and his brilliant mind unfocused. Hannibal took note of that and made sure to feed the dogs in Will's place, something the man would appreciate when he comes back to himself to some degree and finds himself improved.

Hannibal watched as Will poked and moved things around on his fishing lure desk, idle fingers made fidgety by the lack of ability to focus himself. This would be the time for Hannibal to enact his control now that Will's hunger would be more than enough to weaken the resolve that Will had at the start of this journey. So with a sure mind, Hannibal took one of the table chairs upstairs and set it down before returning to Will's side.

"I am sorry for this Will." Hannibal said before trying to put Will into a straight jacket, a feat that was far from easy. Weak and starving Will might be, but he was still a fighter and it was hard for Hannibal to control every one of his limbs. This was harder simply because Hannibal wanted to avoid using any sort of drug that could have had Will in a more co-operative state.

It took a total of an hour to get Will restrained and bound in the straight jacket, all the while ignoring the insults and escaping Will's attempts to bite or kick him. But in the end, Hannibal managed to have Will bound and exhausted from the fight he put up. If Will was properly fed and eating, this would have been considerably harder than what it was. And for once Hannibal was thankful for the upper hand gained with Will's starved state.

Hannibal remained half sitting and half crouched on Will's hips while the man laid face down in what Hannibal could assume was an uncomfortable position with the straight jacket on. Will's glasses were knocked off during the struggle leaving the man's eyes unprotected and open to see more than what he would no doubt want to. Hannibal gently brushed the hair out of the man's eyes as best that he could given what position they were currently in.

"This is for your own good Will, the meat in the fridge is no longer edible. I have to go and get more." Hannibal explained calmly as he eased his weight off of Will and moved himself so that he was crouched next to Will who rolled to his side and faced Hannibal all the while refusing to make eye contact.

"You mean you're going to kill someone." The bitterness that was heard in Will's voice did nothing but make Hannibal sigh, one day Will would not be so concerned with his human morals. The same morals that had Will starving himself purposely for the past three days.

"No." Hannibal corrected as he hauled Will up to his feet and started to lead him upstairs ignoring the anxious pacing and anxious sounds the dogs were creating. Hannibal's own pace slow for Will's sake all the while explaining what was going to happen. At this stage of Will's decrease in health, the best treatment would be fresh meat from the source. Something Will was not entirely pleased with, but the fight left him exhausted and his own hunger had Will slowing the pace upstairs as he tried to crouch down in hunger pains and misery.

It wasn't easy getting Will to sit down in the chair, but Hannibal managed it and had the man bound to it. Of course as expected, Will struggled. Hannibal restrained his feet to the legs of the chair and left the room ignoring the insults and threats that followed after him. Hannibal had things to do, places to go and dinner to fetch.

With a phone call he checked to see where everyone was, all to make sure that no one would make any impromptu visits to see how Will was doing. Once satisfied Hannibal continued on to his destination of Dr. Sutcliffe's office. To be honest, Hannibal at one time found himself wondering how much of an improvement it would be if he gave the arrogant man a mouth to match the man's inability to remain silent. Memories of how the good doctor could not keep silent while they both were residents to Hopkins.

It would take careful movements and a steady hand to capture the good doctor and as luck would have it, and Hannibal was considerably lucky with lottery ticket winnings and patience having there funds and worldly possessions given to him in there will's, Dr. Sutcliffe was heading out for his lunch break talking over the phone rather loudly about a new patient with Cotard's Syndrome.

With a small smile, Hannibal followed him unnoticed with skills long since mastered.

**Authoress Notes**

_Keep in mind, all facts are fictional for the sake of story_

**Wendigo Fun fact for Story:** Most legends regarding the Wendigo are normally based on the ancestors of the race in general. Evolution came for the same reason evolution happens in any race, to compensate for changes in atmosphere and the evolution of there main food source changing and spreading in it's own progress.

**Wendigo Fun fact for Story:** Wendigo's in general are long living so long as they are not killed before maturity or before they reach the point of adulthood. What is happening to Will is pre-adulthood which can last 5-10 years. Young Wendigo's require a large consumption of human flesh, it must be fresh and raw. Normally young Wendigo's have a parent to help them with their becoming. If they don't then they face a situation where they become ill and hungry but unable to do anything about it properly due to inability to hunt properly on there own or unaware of what they are and most die within the year of the symptoms presenting. Encephalitis is the most common presentation of a change not being taken care of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Parking his Bentley Hannibal leaned back in his seat.

Hannibal let himself sit in satisfaction, silently congratulating himself for a successful hunt that had him taking possession of Dr. Sutcliffe the moment he was in a blind spot and no witnesses were around to witness the necessary act. A hunt was something that always left his body humming in a pleasured state, it meant that he got to eat another day and by extension survive another day.

It was a feeling that did not fade over time, not for someone his age. He was one out of a hundred Wendigo to successfully live as long as he has. A mere age of two hundred and fifty years. Hiding and fitting in has became increasingly difficult and that was part of the thrill. The challenge of setting up a believable lifestyle and past to carry with the mask he decides to wear for the world.

For this life, the persona of a successful psychiatrist and former surgeon. And Hannibal had to admit, he did surprisingly well in the job that he has chosen for himself. Not only does he gain interesting opportunities he gets to see what else could make the common meat tick. Learn more about them, it would only assist him in his hunt as time moved forward. And it could help him in the long run to disappear when he stays in this job for too long.

It made Hannibal curious, what job and what life would he have next? Not Surgeon. Not Psychiatrist. Not a Construction worker. Hunter. Tracker. Either way, for the future it wouldn't be a life just for him, he will set up a place for his future companion as well. Somewhere he could thrive, that was a must. And Baltimore or West Virginia would not do. Too many connections, too many ties to his old life. One that Will would have to shed if he were to remain sane as a Wendigo.

The sound of a dull banging came from the trunk of Hannibal's, it was enough to bring a smile to Hannibal's face at what that banging reminded him of. The important task Hannibal has set out for himself, one he pulled off successfully.

Fixing his expression to a calm neutral, however, even he could not cancel out the satisfaction he felt from his own eyes. Regardless Hannibal set out in carrying out his task as he calmly exited his vehicle and fetched Dr. Sutcliffe from the trunk where the man was bound and gagged. Fear was the first scent to hit Hannibal, with it came a cocktail of scents of emotion and the effects those emotions could bring.

A sound of disapproval at such a sorry sight was the only response Hannibal would gift Dr. Sutcliffe until they were in the house. Something that didn't stop the muffled and at times hard to understand pleading and attempts at bribing him. There was enough to be understood behind the gag for Hannibal to understand that he was being offered money, being given promises to keep silent and not say a word. It wasn't until Hannibal closed and locked the door behind him did he consider saying a word as he calmly regarded the snivelling man cowering before him.

There was enough tension in the air that had the dogs wary of both Hannibal and the newcomer to there midst. They lingered at a distance, seeking approval and invitation.

"I have no need for your money Dr. Sutcliffe." Hannibal clarified for the shaking doctor before him. Scanning him from head to toe, the man was soiled and the amount of fear he was drenched in would not do for good Will's first proper meal. It was best to have the meat cleaned. Fear was not something he could do to much about, it was a common experience for someone in a situation where they are at least vaguely aware that they would be killed.

Dr. Sutcliffe just wasn't entirely aware of how and why he would be killed. Calmly after a second thought, Hannibal removed the gag that kept the man near silent up until this point. It wasn't like anyone but Will and the dogs would hear the man anyway. The gag would no doubt go back on before the actual feeding, Hannibal didn't want to disturb Will too much and Dr. Sutcliffe reminded Hannibal as someone who would scream until his voice gave out.

"T-then wh-why are you-" Dr. Sutcliffe managed, stuttering was not something Hannibal viewed in any good light but some allowances were to be made. It was only polite.

"You are going to serve a noble cause, Doctor. You are going to feed a good friend of mine." Hannibal corrected calmly directing the frightened doctor to the bathroom. Hannibal will at least make sure he was clean enough to be fed to Will. After all, it would be rude to feed someone something soiled and unprepared.

"Cannibalism." It was barely audible. Hannibal didn't feel the need to correct Dr. Sutcliffe, it wasn't the truth but why waste precious time with conversation when he had to prepare the meat for his young and becoming companion upstairs. It wasn't as easy as he would have preferred, but Dr. Sutcliffe complied with Hannibal's wishes and showered. Scrubbing his body until it was near raw.

It was almost amusing watching how skittish the man has become without clothes to cover himself with. Giving Dr. Sutcliffe a housecoat and slippers, both of which were clearly Will's and not used often. It would only be until they reach the room that was empty of everything but Will.

As they moved up the stairs, Dr. Sutcliffe trying to take as long as he could and at times tested his limits by stopping. Every action was dealt with with an abundance of patience and despite the slow pace it remained steady.

It wasn't like Hannibal didn't have time, he did. He made sure to time himself and plan it out accordingly because as with everything in his life, timing is everything.

To act too soon would only enable Will Graham's stubbornness that will prevail even through the increasing hunger the young one would be feeling. To act too late would only be a death sentence because at this point the young Wendigo would be too weak to be fed enough human flesh to save him. It was a near delicate balance, one Hannibal was handling with utmost care.

By the time they reached the door there was a loud crash from inside, that at least showed that Will was still in the room. Something Hannibal was grateful for, he couldn't have Will wondering off in a hungered state and bound. It could prove dangerous for both anyone crossing his path and for Will, better to make sure he eats while in a controlled setting. One controlled by Hannibal.

"Pl-Please don't do this Dr. Lecter." Dr. Sutcliffe pleaded, it was futile but Hannibal had to give him credit for persistence at the very least.

"You should be pleased, Doctor. You're going to save a life." Hannibal stated as he pulled Dr. Sutcliffe through the door that was just opened. Will was on his back, still trapped against the chair by the restraints Hannibal put in place, but it was clear that despite his hungered state he was fighting. Frowning he wondered if he brought Dr. Sutcliffe too soon in his own eagerness?

"Will?" There was no response from the fallen man, but quiet panting from exhaustion and quiet sounds that clearly stated that Will was probably in distress and hopefully hungry enough to not see a man standing with them but meat. Something Dr. Sutcliffe was at the end of the day, what any human was at the end of the day. Nothing more than a means to an end and meat.

"William?" Hannibal tried again as he forced Dr. Sutcliffe to his knees and closed the door so that it was only three of them. Free to move without holding onto the human, Hannibal moved to kneel next to Will's fallen form. Checking his pulse and eyes quickly Hannibal couldn't help but smile in satisfaction, sharp in it's honesty. Satisfied with what he saw, Hannibal stood up in time to see Dr. Sutcliffe disappear out the door. With a sigh of disapproval Hannibal followed after him. Making a mental note to fetch the plastic that he bought. He would be using the idea he witnessed in a short scene he saw from a television show Abigail seemed to enjoy watching. It would help Hannibal keep the room clean and pretty much follow the same idea of the suit of clear plastic that Hannibal wore over his clothes when he was out hunting.

Dr. Sutcliffe was almost to the front door when Hannibal managed to catch up with him and in using the man's own momentum from his sprint for freedom Hannibal managed to direct the man against a wall with a physical push to help him along. It wasn't enough to knock the man out, but it winded him enough that he slouched against the wall with his hands still bound behind his back. His pleading at this point was slurred and barely audible. Not that it mattered as Hannibal forced him to his feet and led him back upstairs. He would have to find a way to make sure Dr. Sutcliffe didn't have any other idea's Hannibal repositioned his left leg and targeted the fibula forcing a shout of pain to escape past the disorientation from the rather hard collision with the wall thanks to Hannibal.

The right leg received the same treatment.

Hannibal laid Dr. Sutcliffe on his back despite how uncomfortable it no doubt was due to his hands being bound. Not that comfort was Dr. Sutcliffe's first priority at the moment. With his legs broken then at least Will would not have to chase his meal down in such a state, it would be safer this way. When Will was ready Hannibal will teach him how to hunt properly, and truly the promise of having someone to teach another such important lessons sent a thrill down Hannibal's spine.

Now with everyone in place, Hannibal could finish setting everything up.

~ Next Section ~

The room was encased in plastic and the chair that Will was bound to was taken out of the room. Dr. Sutcliffe was still trapped in handcuffs and with broken fibula's. The only new thing for the meal was that he was gagged tightly strapped around the man's face. Hopefully it will keep him silent enough to not disturb Will before he truly becomes lost. The articles of clothing covering Dr. Sutcliffe was removed and Hannibal was none to careful of whether or not he cut the man while doing so. In fact the more blood spilt into the air, the more enticing a future meal he becomes.

The scent itself will bury itself deep within Will's hunger. It would be almost like a sirens call. Especially to a starving Wendigo no matter what stage of growth they were at. Unless of course that Wendigo was slowly dying, than the siren's call that blood seems to hold would be dulled down and barely thrumming in the air. Thankfully this would not be the case for Will.

The moment Hannibal discovered the chair overturned he knew that Will was nearly there and Hannibal has timed it properly. In that there was a sense of satisfaction and relief. It would be a waste if all his efforts were for nothing. But even if they were, Hannibal would take care of the dying young Wendigo until his time came. It would only be polite and a kind gesture to a young life that went out too soon.

He has already witnessed that once already and thankfully he will not have to witness it for a second time.

Scenting the air Hannibal stood in front of a plastic covered door in his plastic suit. There was a way for him to slip out of the room without tracking the blood thanks to measures he set up outside of the room. A change room you could say, and that was only if something came up. Like a phone call or some foolish individual coming to visit Will unannounced.

Will was curled in the corner and like Dr. Sutcliffe stripped of clothing. But unlike with Dr. Sutcliffe it was done with care and with the intention of it being easier to clean Will up after his meal. Will was currently rocking and was barely himself as he stared down Dr. Sutcliffe and Hannibal. Shifting his focus between them. Hannibal wondered if the young one viewed him as a threat or a challenge, but too much so to act accordingly. Something that could possibly be linked back to the bite Hannibal had to resort to earlier when Will would not listen to him as seriously as Hannibal wished him to do. In fact, Will was quite rebellious. Something Hannibal will curb in time. Patience and time was all he needed, handling Will would take more finesse than a heavy handed approach in some cases.

Speaking would not be the way to go. When in such a state, it was best to not resort to the more rational part of the brain. Go for the more primal part of the Wendigo brain, a gift from there ancestors. The pioneers of this species. With a nod, Hannibal slipped from the room trusting that Will would not do something foolish. It wasn't his original idea, but it would be a proper way to go. So stripping himself of his plastic suite and clothing, the only thing Hannibal kept on was the high quality boxers that will be burnt afterwards due to the blood.

Hannibal will assist Will in his first meal. This should have been foreseen, Will had no one to teach him what to do before this point. Normally Wendigo's have someone there for them. For the most part it was family, but a Wendigo was always prepared before the change so they would not be breaking down like Will currently was.

Reentering the room Hannibal noted that Will was still in the corner and if it was possible, smaller than before. It was clear that he was in pain and so very hungry. A quiet sigh of disapproval of such stubbornness was the only thing to escape Hannibal as he carefully made his way to Will's side. His first attempt was to coax Will out of the corner, something that was not going so well given the fact that Will tried to bolt to the other corner of the room that was unfortunately farther from the meal shivering in fear and pain on the floor in the centre of the room.

Where finesse would be the preferred method with Will, this was a time where manhandling him would be the best method to use. Not Hannibal's favorite but it would be a necessary evil. So where Will tried to flee, Hannibal did not allow him. Instead took hold of the back of his neck and forearm of his right arm and pulled him closer to Dr. Sutcliffe. The man's breathing has increased the closer Hannibal came with a struggling Will.

By the time Hannibal had Will kneeling over Dr. Sutcliffe's stomach the man was shaking his head quickly and Hannibal knows it's because of what he was now seeing through tear filled eyes. Antlers protruding out of each side of his head, ashen skin highlighted with black to outline protruding bone and muscle while blackened feathers lined his collar bone and flowed over his shoulders. Crouching down himself behind Will Hannibal let go of Will's forearm enough to reach forward to a struggling and fear drenched meal laid out underneath Will, Hannibal allowed both Will and Dr. Sutcliffe to watch for different reasons as darkened fingernails extended enough to appear closer to being talons rather than feeble fingernails Hannibal donned while wearing his person suite.

For Dr. Sutcliffe to show them just how futile his struggling was in the end, that he was powerless. And for Will, to show the power Hannibal had and the power Will could one day have over meat. It was also to serve the purpose of opening the man up for easier access so that Will could have a place to start with the hunger that had Will trembling in his hold and his gaze transfixed in what Hannibal's hand was doing.

A muffled shout of panic and pain was the reaction Dr. Sutcliffe gave through the gag as skin split across his chest. There would be the problem of bone being in the way, but the moment Will starts trying to eat will be the moment when Hannibal breaks the rib cage enough for Will to be able to reach past it to the enticing organs protected inside of a cage of flesh and bone.

It was fascinating to watch Will try to resist even as his body try to jerk forward to the source of the meat. His resistance was so weak and feeble it was crashing and falling away in Hannibal's careful hands. The last of Will's resistance caved when Hannibal brought a small strip of skin and flesh and pressed it to a partially opened mouth that allowed the young one to gasp and pant out his hungered pain and need without hindrance.

Besides the little help from Hannibal to break the bone, the rest was done by Will as the man gave in to the hunger that had him tearing and biting at the meat below him. Ignoring the pleading and the gurgled gasps of a dying man. It didn't matter as Hannibal stayed close to a point where he was hovering over Will and his meal. Hannibal didn't care at the moment that he could feel the odd spray of blood on his legs and sometimes torso depending on where he crouched or stood as he moved in circles around the scene in front of him.

Will would be covered head to toe in blood and flesh as he messily devoured the warm flesh below him by the time he was finished with this meal. It was both enticing and intoxicating to watch such a scene take place in front of him.

Hannibal was not aware of how long it took for this meal to be devoured and he didn't care too much in the least. Instead he waited and watched, by the time Will was finished he was full and confused and tired. Will did not come back to himself yet, a fact proven when Will looked up at him beseechingly. Hands held with the palms up and covered with thick blood and tissue almost to a point where he was reaching up to Hannibal who stood not even a few feet away staring down at the sight before him.

_Help._

_What now._

_What do I do know?_

Those are the only things that made sense of what Will was saying without saying. And to those things Hannibal had only reassurance as he reached down and took Will by his hands and pulled him to his shaky feet tugging him out of the room. When Will comes back to himself, Hannibal was sure that there would be anger and confusion. Rebellious and hopefully resignation that would allow them to move to the next step of this whole thing. Hannibal wrapped Will in a blanket and slipped on slippers that Hannibal had there just in case before picking the trembling man up long enough to carry him to the bathroom.

Already he could feel points coming out of Will's back. If Will was cleaned of blood and tissue, Hannibal was sure he would see signs of other transformations taking place in Will to help him into a stage that could only be dubbed as the adolescent stage of a Wendigo.

**Authoress Note: **I am curious about something. Would anyone be interested in Will's POV? Or should I just continue with Hannibal's POV for this story and if I ever feel the need to write in Will's POV or even Bella's POV for that matter just write them as one-shots?

Also, the form of the Wendigo in Hannibal's case has been modeled after a piece of art drawn by "crow821" from Deviantart called "See".

**Authoress Note**

_Keep in mind, all facts are fictional for the sake of story_

**Wendigo Fun fact for Story:** The Wendigo as it was implied in this chapter is a hereditary gene passed on by one or both of the parents. It is however, something that is rarely passed to someone who is completely human. Normally the parent who passed on the gene, or both, will prepare the offspring by teaching them what they were and what they should prepare themselves for when it comes to the change. It is a celebration of an important event on a Wendigo's life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first day, Hannibal was faced with a mess that he never expected to clean. Even when it came to his meals that doubled as his canvases there wasn't such a mess left behind, it was always meticulous and clean. Everything had it's proper spot. And as always it was grotesque to the blind and small minded onlookers. The mess created within one of Will's underused rooms was chaotic and perhaps the most meaningful sight that Hannibal has been faced with in a long time. It spoke of life and new beginnings, and Will may fight even now but not even he could deny the turn of events and what has happened.

Even so, that first day would be a day that Hannibal will remember for a very long time now. It was committed to a special room in his mind palace. All so he could remember each and every detail, from the blood that was spilt and decorated the plastic covered room to every movement, scent and look of the young Wendigo Hannibal has chosen to care for. To raise up above the sheep of the world.

What was left of Dr. Donald Sutcliffe's body was cut into smaller parts and frozen in a half empty deep freezer found in Will's barn. This location was not Hannibal's first choice, but it would work and the lock that Hannibal found to put on the deep freeze would keep unwanted trespassers from taking a look should that situation come to pass. Whatever meat left on Dr. Sutcliffe's body that was salvageable was stored in the fridge. It will provide further meals for the rest of the day. Will wouldn't be paying attention to what he was fed, he would eat whatever and anything Hannibal put in front of him and with a temporary and new found innocence.

The plastic the room was wrapped in was shoved into a black bags. This would be harder to discard, but not impossible. It would take careful management. Fingerprints and bodily fluid would cause the most problems there.

The easiest to deal with, was ironically Will Graham himself. The act of cleaning him was done carefully, Hannibal treating the whole thing as though it were sacred. This was something that normally a parent figure would do, as other young Wendigo's of the past, Will would not be able to do so himself because of the overwhelmed sensations of feeding and changing would have him going to a near catatonic state or a childlike state. It shouldn't last long, or at least in Hannibal experience it didn't last long. A day at the most.

With frequent checks Hannibal was satisfied with the changes that were taken place in Will physically. He no longer smelt of the fever that led Hannibal to believing that it was encephalitis. Will's skin no longer reminded him of a man who's sick and starving. It wasn't perfectly healthy yet, but that could come with time and a proper diet. Going over Will's body to check on the changes to see if they were happening properly and nothing was going wrong. The antlers were starting to come from the sides of his head, the points sharp but small. By the time five to ten years have passed Will would have fully grown antlers that's size and shape would depend on diet and health during the equivalent of a Wendigo's adolescent years. Will's hands and feet were black, a black that covered most of his skin up to his elbows and knees. Claws were starting to form underneath the fingernails and would eventually push the finger nails off completely.

Hannibal ran his hand over Will's back, mindful of the six points coming out of Will's back. Those will grow in size, but only until Will was fully mature then he would lose the points on his back. Those were there to protect an adolescent Wendigo from unwarranted attacks from behind. Everything in a Wendigo has evolved to ensure there survival and that they were to remain on top of the food chain.

None of these changes were permanent of course, and it was thanks to the ability to shift back and forth between a more human look and the natural look of a Wendigo. Will's control over this would be limited. He was young. But that was okay, Hannibal was here to assist. Where he had to learn all of this himself, Will would not have to.

But there was the problem that Will would require regular meals of raw meat, his run as the Chesapeake Ripper would not be able to provide such meals. So Hannibal would have to adapt for the needs of the young Wendigo curled up on the old bed that Will owned. Hannibal would have to keep up with the Ripper kills to keep Jack running in one direction which would be easier now that Will has been taken out of the field, and Jack despite his intelligence was rather short sighted and blind to what's in front of him. Perhaps Hannibal would have to go after the lonely and simply make them go missing?

Eventually Will would accept the changes and his own standing in life. The moment this happened he will learn how to hunt for himself. Until then, Hannibal would just have to settle for a busy schedule. He was lucky that he could get by with minimal sleep.

It was not easy pulling himself away from the young Wendigo's side. But he had to, he needed to go and check his phone for messages because while he may prefer to give Will his utmost astute attention, Hannibal still had work to do. He was a psychiatrist and as such he had patients that he had to reschedule and for some to carry on with there therapy through the phone. It wasn't his first choice, Hannibal always preferred speaking with his patients in person but at times there was no other choice but to go in this direction. He had at least four hours of free time left, and this was plenty of time for Hannibal to put to good use.

There was the odd message from Jack who wanted Hannibal to go back on his decision and the odd message from Alana thanking him for looking out for Will.

Pulling up the chair that Will had set outside Hannibal watched over the dogs frolicking around the property, running off there energy and familiarizing themselves with each member of the pack. Hannibal had to stop them from getting too overeager when they were inside and wanting there master. But Hannibal did not deny them either, they had to be familiar with Will's changing scent and soon Will would have to be familiar with them with his new senses. Those dogs were one of the things Hannibal will not deny the young Wendigo solely for the loyalty the impurely bred strays held.

~ Next Section ~

The days that followed have proven to be just as or perhaps even more interesting than the first. Now that Will was awake and being forced to deal with his partial changed state, Hannibal was shown just how wide of a spectrum of emotions that Will possessed. Mirrors were shattered and any reflective surface was either thrown away or covered with old blankets or clothing. Whatever Will had at hand.

Hannibal was not entirely pleased with this, he had to get Will to accept himself and be at peace with it. Will would only survive fully if he did. Unfortunately Hannibal was reminded just how stubborn Will Graham truly was. He tried to starve himself again, but Hannibal was glad that the longest he could go was six hours. At least now Will's body hungered enough for the meat that Hannibal prepared for him, the hunger was a healthy hunger and it kept Will sitting stiffly at the table while trying not to show just how hungry for the flesh of someone who had the misfortune of crossing the path of Hannibal late at night. Single, no family and as a bonus for Hannibal. Rude. The health of the meat was without question, Hannibal would never be so discourteous to force soiled and less then par meat at any table and especially when it came to the health of Will.

"Aren't you going to -" Will's voice was raw. Raw from screaming about his own perceived misfortunes and sheer rebellious behaviour towards Hannibal. But this was the first time since the change truly was initiated that Will was at least attempting to behave civilly and converse with Hannibal. It was a good start and a good sign, so Hannibal forgave the fact that Will did not have the sense to finish what he wanted to ask. This was a delicate situation after all.

"No, I can go longer without eating. You require the nourishment and fill of the meat more frequently then I do. You are at a delicate stage of your becoming." Hannibal calmly explained as he took an appreciative smell of the wine he brought with him with the last meal. However, before taking a sip of it Hannibal decided to add a polite, "Thank you for the concern." Of course it might not have been concern on Will's part, but it was another thing that Hannibal allowed to simply slide without reprimand.

"Where did you -" Will started, but changed his mind. Perhaps deciding at the moment that ignorance would be a better choice. Hannibal did not agree, when buying or even hunting for your meat you must always ask questions. Know where it came from and how healthy the animal or person was before they met there fate. So Hannibal explained calmly and he made sure Will understood just how little humans truly meant to Hannibal, because Hannibal was something far greater than them and in time Will would see this as truth as well.

At the moment however, the news was not met with any positive reactions. It was a miracle that he finished his plate before taking off from the kitchen. Leaving the plate behind, something that bothered Hannibal. At his own place he was a little more accepting because he was the host. It was his job and his role to take care of his guests even going so far as catering to them whenever it is required. This was no place for host or guest behaviour and Hannibal made Will correct this mistake by returning to the dinner table and removing the plate and putting it into the sink.

Will was not happy with Hannibal for the rest of the day and he let Hannibal know it with every chance he gained.

It wasn't until late at night that Will came out of his hiding spot in the bathroom upstairs, unknowing the cleansing that took place in that particular room. It pleased Hannibal that Will chose that spot to hide. Will moved stiffly and it was clear that he was still feeling self-conscious about what physically made him different. This was normal. This was something that plagued Will since he came back to himself.

But this wasn't what Hannibal paid attention to at the moment, right now it seemed like Will wanted to ask something. Hannibal greeted him, offered a cup of tea to help him relax but beyond that he didn't force Will to speak. It was best to go this route, it has been the best way to go ever since Will walked into Hannibal's office.

"How -" Will started, his voice broke but he seemed determined to finish his sentence. To ask the question that seemed to be bothering Will since dinner time. So Hannibal waited patiently until Will finished his question.

"How am I a Wendigo? Why am I not human?" It was an honest question, one that Hannibal hoped that Will would ask at some point. It gave Hannibal full rights to start digging into Will's past and his family and Will would have to answer because he wanted to know as well. So they started with Will's father, it didn't take long to come to the conclusion that he was only human. Such a thing was possible, for one of the parents of a Wendigo to be human. But all it would take is one a pure blooded Wendigo to also help create the child who is a Wendigo.

This left the possibility of the Wendigo gene coming from Will's mother.

"Do you remember your mother?" Hannibal asked calmly and Will sat back, this was a conversation that Will might not want to have and was not quite comfortable to dealing with. But that need to know and that subconscious trust he seemed to still have in Hannibal to some degree had him considering what was asked and in turn what was said. Will did not remember his mother, he only had a picture of her and he looked a lot like her. Something that was common in cases like this.

"Does this mean that I'm a – a half breed of some sort." Will asked and Hannibal had to smile at such an innocent and naive question. Despite that though, Hannibal was not going to patronize Will for asking such a question. He always believed in bettering oneself and chasing after a thirst for knowledge and at the very least Will was showing an active role in his own situation even if it was only in asking questions. It was a starting point that Hannibal could work with, questions left a lot of room to work with after all.

Hannibal thought his own answer over for a moment while regarding the increasingly agitated Will before answering calmly, "No, you would not be able to survive if you were a half breed." From this point he moved on to explaining how it only took one parent to pass on the Wendigo gene and it was enough to give way to an offspring of that is a Wendigo. The very gene was designed to guarantee the survival of the race through this method. Some would consider it to be infecting as to where Hannibal considered it improvement.

Will was not particularly pleased with what he heard, but had the intelligence to at least think it over and digest the information given to him. He was a teacher and in turn a student. Hannibal made it known that it was time to eat again, Will was not happy with that news but his stomach made it clear that Hannibal was right. Despite knowing where the meat came from, the same as meat from the last meal, Will didn't put up a fuss as Hannibal set a plate of properly cut up and prepared meat. Nothing was cooked, for a Wendigo at this stage it was best to go with raw.

Will seemed to be eating his meal easier now, but hunger had a way to blind you to whatever hesitation you would have before. Or at least enough that the meal would be eaten steadily enough. And this time Will was not eating alone, Hannibal made himself up a plate as well. Raw meat, Hannibal saw no point setting himself apart from Will currently.

"How long will I look like this? Why do I have antlers coming out of my back?" Will finally asked, looking up at Hannibal but not making eye contact. It was something Hannibal hoped to change one day, for now he let it go as Will took in the pattern of his tie. Regarding Will's change in appearance for a moment, ignoring how it had Will shifting in his seat. Eyes taking in Hannibal's vest now.

"There isn't a set time for this part, everyone is different. You won't fully change this time, it could take roughly between a day or two after your partial transformation takes place for it to fade away. The antlers coming from your back are only to offer you protection from attacks coming from behind. They are only temporary." Hannibal could tell that Will didn't like some of what he heard, but intelligent enough to again take what he heard and think it over. Will took the initiative to ask more questions at this point and Hannibal was more then happy to answer them. Each as thoroughly as he could and stopping his explanation to explain further questions Will had.

It took a total of two hours to get through this part of the questioning. One that explained the workings of a Wendigo at least on a physical level. Mindset will come with time, history at another time. There was a lot of information to be learned. It was at the end of the conversation that Hannibal stated that when Will's partial transformation state fades away it would be time to go restock Will's food, and in this case it would be human food not meat. The dogs also needed food and Will would no doubt want to get them there special little treats. They've put up with a lot after all.

At this Will seemed apprehensive. But didn't clarify why as he excused himself from the table and took his dogs out for a short walk around the property. Hannibal was not worried that Will would do anything foolish or take off, not with his physical appearance currently.

Through an open window Hannibal listened to Will's quiet confessions to the canine called Winston.

"I don't want to be this – thing."

The devastation in Will was both breathtaking beautiful and near heartbreaking. Hannibal just kept calmly watching as Will pet his dogs as they moved about around him, sniffing and staying close. No doubt sensing there masters distress.

"I don't know what to do, what to think."

Hannibal frowned at this. He would have to do something about Will's thought process and how he was thinking in regards to his current situation. But further more Hannibal had to make Will comfortable and enjoy what he was, an apex predator of this era. And he had to have Will seeing himself as something that is greater than humans, the very ones scurrying through there lives.

He would use there outing to start making proper adjustments in Will's thinking process. It would help to stop the signs of depression and hopelessness that was taking hold in Will.

But for the moment, patience would be the way to go.

**Authoress Note**

_Keep in mind, all facts are fictional for the sake of story_

**Wendigo Fun fact for Story:** Wendigo's normally care for there young until they reach full maturity, which could take five to ten years after there change takes place. Once full maturity is reached Wendigo's will for the most part live a solitary lifestyle because they prefer to keep hunting grounds to themselves. Why – It lessens the chances of conflicts that could bring the knowledge of there existence out into the open and this was something no Wendigo wanted.

In the case of Bella Crawford, she is dying due to her choice to give up her diet out of love for her husband and she herself does not want others to know of Wendigo's existence. It is enough to make her little to no threat to Hannibal. The only exception beyond the case of Bella, is if a Wendigo gives up it's own solitary lifestyle to take in a mate or a lifetime companion.

**Authoress Note 2**

More of a question to readers who's been incredibly patient with the irregular and sometimes late updates on this story, which I am incredibly grateful for. Not to mention I thank you for taking the time to read this far.

Question: What do you think of the idea of this becoming Mpreg? I'm not saying it's going to be present in this story, but I might consider making it a possibility for this world. I already have a few idea's that could easily weave it into the image and world I have set for this story just as I can easily exclude it.


End file.
